


Say you'll always keep me

by orphan_account



Series: Truly, madly, deeply [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hybrid!Niall, Hybrids, Kitten!Niall, Kittens, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Smut, innocent!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's the first to admit he knows absolutely nothing about hybrid culture. Which leaves the question of why exactly he's taken one in off the streets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you'll always keep me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr asking for:
> 
> Can you do a Ziall where Niall is part cat (he’s all human apart from cat ears and a tail, but he can talk) and Zayn finds him, and he takes him home, and looks after him ect, and after a while they’re comfortable and smut?
> 
> I have to admit I LOVE hybrid!niall, so I hope this is OK :)

The rain was coming down in droves, drenching everything in its path, as Zayn left the university building after a particularly long and dull lecture. He’d barely been able to keep his eyes open inside the stuffy heat of the auditorium, but now he shivered and pulled his decidedly non-waterproof hoodie tighter around him to keep out the icy chill. Running along the the puddle-strewn pavements, he was determined to get back to his cheap but warm student flat as soon as possible. That was when he heard it. A plaintive cry was coming from a nearby alleyway, such as Zayn had never heard before: it was somewhere in between a sob and a mew, and it sounded truly pitiful. Despite the atrocious weather, Zayn simply had to find the source of the noise, if only to reassure himself that he wasn’t overhearing a child calling for help. Turning the corner into the darkened side-street, his eyes gradually grew accustomed to the dark as he picked his way carefully amongst fast food cartons and foil packages he’d rather not think about. In the corner of the street, a small boy was cowering. His arms were wrapped around his legs as he perched on his toes in a position that looked like almost animalistic crouching and that surely couldn’t be comfortable. There was something odd about him, but Zayn didn’t have time to work out what it was before he quickly made his way over to the teenager in order to help him.

“Oh my God, are you OK?” asked Zayn loudly so he could be heard over the thundering rainfall. Obviously he’d seen homeless people before - more times than he cared to think about - but never one so young, or so desperate looking. The crying noise had stopped now, but it still ran through the back of his head as a constant reminder of how much the stranger was suffering. There was no doubt in Zayn’s mind: he had to help this boy, no matter what the cost. However at the sudden noise the blonde man flinched and looked up with terrified eyes. Then, to Zayn’s utter shock and disbelief, he meowed. Suddenly it was obvious to Zayn what was different about the lad: most obviously, the small triangles of fur that stuck out from his head and the long tail curled around his body. It was all Zayn could do to stop himself from gasping.

*

He knew what the boy was of course. Everyone knew about hybrids since the results of a failed science experiment had been revealed years ago and human and animal DNA was accidentally combined. But it was one thing to know something existed, and quite another to have it suddenly right in front of you, which Zayn quickly discovered as he tried to process what he was seeing in front of his eyes. However he’d had a lifetime of trying to process less than ordinary things, so quickly shook his head to rid himself of all the questions running through it so he could ask more relevant ones.

“What are you doing here?” The moment the words were out of his mouth Zayn cringed. Obviously the teenager wasn’t sat out on a damn street corner because he thought it would be fun! But the hybrid simply tried to back away from him, looking really rather terrified, despite the fact his back was against a wall. Realising he wasn’t really helping the situation at all, Zayn sighed and tried again. “Do you want help or…” his question was cut off as he reached out a hand towards the stranger who hissed angrily at him and practically flattened himself against the brickwork. A small sob escaped from the blonde’s mouth, and in that instant Zayn swore he could feel hi heart melt. “Hey, hey, it’s ok,” he reassured the boy, crouching down so they were at the same level despite the overwhelming sent of piss and debris that was littering the ground. “I’m here - I’ll help you, I promise.” Looking up at him with his big blue eyes, the younger man blinked back tears and replaced them with an almost hopeful look. Zayn sighed. “Look, come with me,” he began, allowing words to tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them. “You look freezing. You can come to mine to warm up.” As the frosty look in the half-cat’s eyes slowly began to dissolve, Zayn tried not to let himself wonder what exactly he was letting himself in for.

* 

Niall looked around at Zayn’s flat with huge blue eyes, taking in everything around him with an air of awe and wonder. Never before had he been anywhere like this: everything from the soft furnishings to the cartoons plastered all over the walls was new and intriguing to him. Self-consciously, he held his still drenched tail close to his body so as to prevent it from knocking against anything or marring the house at all. Zayn was still smiling at him in a way that made Niall feel slightly less nervous than he would have been otherwise, and he couldn’t forget the way the older man had rescued him from out of the cold when he could easily have left him to starve like so many other strangers did on a daily basis. However that didn’t stop him from feeling more than a little apprehensive about being in a stranger’s house - the last time that had happened… well, Niall didn’t even want to think about that. Instead he stood still and quiet and hoped that he would never have to leave this warm, safe haven with a boy who had saved his life. Looking uncertain of what to do next now that they were back at his flat, Zayn ran a head through his once perfectly styled hair that now flopped damply over his forehead and smiled weakly.

“Um… are you cold - do you want a towel?” Niall just blinked up at him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Sighing, Zayn tried again. “Are you tired?” Silence. “Hungry?” At that Niall’s eyes lit up and he turned to Zayn expectantly. Zayn smiled at having finally having got a positive response from the boy, and gestured for Niall to follow him into the small kitchen at the end of the hallway.

“I’ll get you some food then!” Niall looked like he’d never heard a better suggestion in his life.

*

Just a few minutes later his guest was sat up to the kitchen table eating the lasagne that Zayn had planned on having for his own dinner with great gusto. He had excellent manners for a hybrid, Zayn noticed - not that he’d ever eaten with one before, of course! As much as he tried not to stare at the ears that poked up from out of the boy’s dirty blonde hair, it was hard not to be interested by the beauty of this half-cat. His features were more or less human, but his eyes were large and feline, and when he licked his lips his tongue flicked out in a decidedly kitten-like way. His tail was currently becoming increasingly bushy as it dried out from the warmth of the flat. Overall, the younger man was undoubtedly gorgeous.

“What’s your name?” asked Zayn softly, not wanting to alarm his guest again, and Niall looked up from his food for long enough to swallow and respond.

“I’m Niall,” he told Zayn in a hushed tone, and the older man realised it was the first time he’d heard him speak. The hybrid had a thick Irish accent and talked nervously as though unsure what he was allowed to say. Frankly he was adorable.

“That’s a nice name,” Zayn told him encouragingly, feeling a little as though he was talking to a small child. Not wanting to be patronising, he began again. “Where are you from?” he asked curiously, but to his surprise Niall’s eyes became shifty and he simply shrugged uneasily.

*

Zayn recognised that look. It was the same non-committal shrug that he used to give whenever an overly nice lady in a cafe asked what a teenager like him was doing all by himself in Leeds. So he let it drop. Instead he asked what he decided was an altogether more relevant question. “Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?” This time Niall’s eyes dropped to the table as he shook his head in response.

“No,” he muttered resignedly. “I don’t have anywhere.” Zayn knew that it was a stupid, reckless idea and that he didn’t have anywhere for Niall to sleep and God knows what his friends would think if they found out he had let a hybrid stay at him house, but in that moment he could simply not have cared less. Here was a young boy with nowhere to shelter him for the night, and there was no way Zayn was about to send him back out into the cold and the rain.

“Then you can stay with me,” he announced into the silent kitchen, quickly talking over the protests that were about to fall from Niall’s lips. “I know what it’s like to not have a bed for the night, and God knows there’s no way I’m going to let that happen to you. You can stay with you for as long as you need to.” Niall’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes huge with shock and his ears pointed in different directions. Zayn just smiled and slid another hot chocolate towards him across the table. “Don’t worry about it,” he continued with a smile. “I just wish someone had done the same to me when I was younger. Plus you’re way too cute to be out on the streets!” He winked and Niall laughed and Zayn thought probably everything was going to be ok.

*

Several months had passed since Zayn had first adopted Niall. Over time the hybrid boy had grown ever more trusting of humans, although the only person who he was ever truly open with was his owner. Zayn and Niall shared a special bond that the older man didn’t think he’d ever shared with another person - his family hadn’t spoken to him since he’d come out at the age of 16, and none of his friends were as close to him as he was to Niall. Even his exes had never known as much about him as he’d revealed to Niall in such a short amount of time. He wasn’t sure why the half-kitten trusted him so completely and immediately, however it was clearly rubbing off on him too as he found himself telling Niall things about himself that he thought would always remain secret. In response, Niall revealed everything: how he had been the result of a failed experiment when he was born; had been taken from the lab at the age of 11 and sold to an owner who’d raped and beaten him until he couldn’t trust anyone else. When Zayn had found him he had managed to run away from the abuse he was suffering from, but was terrified of the outside world and other people. It was only thanks to Zayn’s persistent kindness and teaching that Niall had learned to trust and open up as his confidence grew; Zayn eventually got to know the funny, loving boy he had seen when he first made Niall smile. All he had ever wanted after that day was to make Niall smile over and over again, and to never have to suffer the same abuse that he had done all his life.

*

Now it was Niall’s 16th birthday and Zayn was determined that it should be extra special as the younger man had never celebrated one before. For weeks he’d been planning it all out, and as he nudged open the door to their shared bedroom (after Niall had gotten over his initial fear of sleeping in the same room as a human, he’d decided he only wanted to sleep if Zayn was there beside him. He said he got lonely otherwise), a tray covered in breakfast foods balanced on both hands, he couldn’t help but beam that his plans were finally falling into place. Niall was already awake and sitting up happily among the bedsheets, but his brown-furred ears perked up when he noticed the food Zayn was carrying.

“Food!” he cried out, purring with pleasure. Zayn grinned.

“Yes, I’ve brought you food baby. It’s fried egg on toast - your favourite!” He didn’t think it was possible for Niall’s infectious grin to grow any wider, but it somehow did so as he walked across the room and parked himself down on the mattress next to Niall. “Happy birthday, baby,” he told him, pressing a kiss to Niall’s temple so that the hybrid’s tail flicked back and forth happily on the bed. Zayn wasn’t really sure what to call their relationship: whenever someone asked, he would say they were just friends, but in reality there was much more to it than that. They definitely weren’t pet and owner, either, even if Niall was half-cat. In Zayn’s eyes, that didn’t make the human half of him any less important. They never talked about what they were, or what to call them, but Zayn didn’t mind. He loved Niall and that was all that mattered; the fact that Niall loved him back was simply an added bonus.

*

“I’ve got to go to uni soon,” sighed Zayn after a while of the two of them just sitting there in amicable silence while crisp winter sunshine illuminated them through the windows and the sound of Niall’s chewing filled the room. Niall cocked his head confusedly for a moment, before leaning forwards and pecking Zayn softly on the lips.

“Will you be home soon?” he asked, and Zayn smiled adoringly at him.

“Of course I will,” reassured the quiffed lad, ruffling Niall’s hair as he stretched sleepily with his free arm and hauled himself out of bed to set off for another day. At first he’d been timid to leave Niall on his own for fear that his housemate would get scared or try to run away again, but he needn’t have worried. Nowadays Niall could always find some new way to amuse himself at home while Zayn was at university, particularly if said amusement involved food.

“I love you!” he called out from the bed as Zayn left the room after having checked his hair in the mirror one last time. Smiling softly, Zayn blew him a kiss from the bed.

“I love you too, baby,” he told Niall, who just grinned and scratched at his ears. Zayn left the house full of yet more plans for what they could do that afternoon once his classes were over.

*

One thing Zayn’s plans definitely didn’t involve was coming home to find Niall lying on the bed wearing absolutely nothing and staring at his erect cock as though it terrified him. When the younger man heard the click of the front door behind Zayn, who had quickly travelled the few steps across the kitchen to ensure that his eyes weren’t failing him, he looked up, scandalised. But behind the embarrassment of being caught, Zayn could see confusion and, worst of all, fear in those huge, innocent blue eyes that made him wonder how on earth Niall could have got into this state.

“It hurts, Zayn!” cried out Niall all of a sudden, looking for a moment so scared and uncertain that Zayn just wanted to cuddle him as tight to his body as possible and press kisses on his head and reassure him that everything was going to be alright, like he used to whenever Niall had nightmares about his past. But now he seemed stuck to the spot. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, could only watch as a tear rolled down Niall’s cheek. “I don’t know what to do! Make it go away!” It hit Zayn that Niall had never seen an erection before, didn’t even know what one was - all this time, his previous owner must have been raping him without him feeling one ounce of pleasure from, only pain and desolation. Suddenly Zayn was filled with a fiery hatred for a man who he hadn’t even met but whose front teeth he would very much like to punch out of his face, before he remembered that he had a sobbing Niall on his bed who desperately needed his attention. Immediately he sprang into action. Practically sprinting across the bedroom floor, he plopped himself down gently next to Niall so as not to scare him even more.

*

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, don’t worry baby,” he reassured the 16 year old soothingly, reaching up a thumb up to gently wipe away the tears from Niall’s red face - whether it was that colour out of embarrassment, or whether it had more to do with the raging hard-on that he’d been sporting for God knows how long, Zayn wasn’t sure. “I’ll make this better, don’t you worry, this is nothing to worry about, it’s all gonna be OK.” Niall looked up at that, his eyes still huge although now Zayn noticed that his pupils were also blown wide as well, making him look even more cat-like than usual.

“Can you make it go away?” he asked innocently, clearly not knowing the implications behind his words. Zayn gulped. He wanted to do what Niall’s asking, he knew that; he’d been attracted to the hybrid ever since he first laid eyes on him, and since walking into the flat he’d barely been able to keep his eyes off Niall and in particular his sizeable cock. But he also knew that by acting on his desires he would be bringing their relationship to a whole new level that neither of them could have predicted, and that was largely frowned upon by the rest of society. Not that Zayn cared one jot about what other people thought about him – he was more concerned that Niall didn’t really know what he was asking for due to his innocence. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Niall, or force him to do anything he was uncomfortable with. But, thought Zayn as the silence in the room grew heavier around them, by refusing to acquiesce Niall’s request he was making him yet more uncomfortable! “Please?” asked Niall with a plaintive mew, and the desperation in his voice was enough to rid Zayn of all his doubts. Niall was his closest and most loved friend, after all, and he couldn’t stand to leave him like this!

“Of course I will,” he told him gently, and saw Niall’s eyes light up in response.

*

Smiling comfortingly at Niall, he allowed his hand to slide down from the blonde’s face and along the pale, silky-smooth skin of his chest. A ripple of anticipation shot down Niall’s spine. As Zayn’s hand approached his achingly hard member, which was lying thick and leaking against his stomach, his sensitivity seemed to increase until he could feel every stroke of calloused fingertips against his stomach. By this point Niall was already so desperate he thought he might explode: he didn’t know what this sensation was, but it was certainly highly uncomfortable. Whatever Zayn was about to do, it was making his body react in a way he’d never experienced before – his length was harder than it had been even in the hours beforehand, to the point where it was actually painful. Just as he was wondering why on earth he was in this state in the first place, he felt Zayn’s cool grip wrap around the base of his cock and gasped. His eyes snapped open. At the reaction, Zayn quickly pulled his hand way in fear that he was somehow hurting Niall. However Niall simply jerked his hips up as though searching for the friction once more, and turned his frantic, pleading eyes on Zayn.

“Please don’t stop!” he begged, voice hoarse with lust and desperation. “That was the best feeling I’ve ever…” finally his canting hips caused the tip of his member to brush against Zayn’s fingers once more, and Niall actually _hissed_ with pleasure. “Just please don’t stop!”

*

The mixture of pleading and innocence and simple damn horniness was enough to make Zayn almost explode with his desire for the younger man. Before he had time to assess what he was doing, his hand was once again wrapped around Niall’s length and pumping up and down at the frantic pace that he knew the teenager was desperate for in his achingly hard state. The moment his fingers took purchase on the smooth, swollen skin, Niall was already a desperate mess beneath him. His eyes were clamped shut and his teeth dug into the already red raw skin of his bottom lip until he was forced to gasp for air and let out the most delicious noises Zayn had ever heard: a mix of mewls and squeals and all too human curses. A deep scarlet flush spread up from his stomach over his torso before eventually reaching his cheeks and tinting them a frankly gorgeous shade of lobster. Zayn didn’t think he’d ever looked more beautiful.

*

So desperate was Niall for release that it only took a few flicks of Zayn’s wrist before he was already orgasming, thick ropes of cum coating his stomach and chest, and, of course, Zayn’s hand. As he came his bark arched away from the bed in a decidedly feline manner, his toes curling and his fingernails digging into the mattress. Zayn was reminded of his own first orgasm, and how amazing it had felt to be given this new form of unrelenting pleasure. 16 years of sexual tension must only make the experience more mind blowing. Afterwards, Niall collapsed back onto the mattress and took a minute to fully come down from his high; small, breathy mews being released with each panted breath. As this was happening, Zayn finally had time to process that he was hard too – and obviously so, thanks to the ridiculously tight trousers he’d decided to wear that morning. Hoping he would be able to sneak off to the bathroom soon and relieve himself to the frankly filthy images in his head of wanking off Niall, Zayn petted the younger man’s hair gently before standing up beside the bed. What he hadn’t anticipated was for Niall to suddenly turn to him with interest and quickly become alerted to the huge bulge in his pants.

“What’s that?” he asked, and Zayn cursed under his breath at the pure innocence in his voice that really shouldn’t have been turning him on like it was.

*

“It’s called an erection, Ni,” explained Zayn slowly, unsure where their conversation was going. Niall frowned.   
“Erection,” he repeated, as though rolling the word around his mouth to get a feel for it. Eventually he beamed up at Zayn, clearly having decided he enjoyed the taste. “Is that what I just had?” Nodding, Zayn turned to leave because, _Christ_ , Niall’s accent was doing unspeakable things to his body. However Niall simply reached out to rest a hand on his hip, causing him to stop.

“What is it,” asked Zayn softly, sensing something was about to happen but still not sure what. All he wanted to do was have a wank, for God’s sake! Niall looked up at him again with those viridian pools for eyes, and he felt his resolve once more ebb away like the tide.

“Can I help you get rid of it? Like you helped me with mine?” Really, Zayn though, he should probably have some more arguments or reasons why this was completely and utterly _not_ a good idea, but by this point he was so turned on himself by all that had happened that he reckoned he could be excused the fact that he definitely 100% wanted this to happen.

“Yeah,” he replied before he could overthink things and stop himself. “Yeah that would be great actually.”

*

Looking happier that Zayn had ever seen him before, Niall made quick work of Zayn’s belt and zipper, pulling his trousers down before he ever had time to process what they were about to do. Strangely enough he didn’t feel at all exposed in just his underwear; Niall on the other hand bit his lip and averted his gaze as his fingers hooked into the waistband of Zayn’s boxers and ever so slowly tugged them down over his erection. His eyes flicked back up when the already hardened length sprung up against Zayn’s stomach, and for a moment he could only stare at it as his tongue flicked out to swipe across his lips. Then he shook his head and looked down once more, as though embarrassed by his own reaction. Almost as a gut reaction, Zayn placed his hand under Niall’s chin and lifted it gently until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s OK,” he told the other boy consolingly. “I do want you to touch it, you know.” Blushing, Niall dropped his gaze and bit his lip again. His next words were barely a whisper.

“But I – I want to put it in my mouth,” confessed the hybrid, looking deeply ashamed of himself. Zayn made a point not to gasp.

*

“I – well, that’s fine too,” he stammered, trying to remain nonchalant although inwardly his head was spinning. “I mean, that would be great if you… did that.” Niall’ ears pricked up, and his eyes latched onto Zayn’s, full of wonder and intrigue.

“Really?” breathed the half-kitten, sounding awe-struck at the idea that his fantasy could, in fact, become a reality. This time Zayn nodded with more confidence.

“Yeah, sure Niall,” he smiled down at the teenager. “But just go at you own pace, ok?” He was pretty sure that Niall didn’t really know what he was talking about, but his friend still nodded eagerly and knelt up so he was eye level with Zayn’s engorged member. Without any sort of warning, his tongue suddenly flicked out and kitten-licked the head. It took all of Zayn’s self-control not to jerk his hips up into Niall’s face. Niall wrinkled his nose at the salty taste of precum that had gathered at the end of Zayn’s dick, but the older man was determined to help him get used to it. Reaching down, his thumb flicked across the head before being held out in front of Niall’s mouth like a treat. Obediently Niall took the digit in his mouth and sucked at it until all the liquid was gone; when Zayn pulled is hand away he quickly set back to licking at the length itself with no more complaint. At first he focused his attention solely on the tip, and then began running his tongue along the sides of the shaft, but eventually he grew in confidence enough to take the head into his mouth fully.

*

By this point Zayn was almost desperate to fuck Niall’s mouth, but he knew that he had to be gentle. After all, this was Niall’s first time, and he wanted it to be perfect – not like all the times he had been raped by his previous owner. Instead he allowed Niall to take his own time about things, his head gradually bobbing deeper as he took more and more of Zayn’s cock into the tight, wet heat of his mouth. Whether or not he knew it, Niall was already a natural at giving head – and the ears that poked out from his hair were simply another turn on. Gently, so as not to hurt or alarm Niall, Zayn rested a hand on the back of the blonde’s head; Niall smiled up at him in response, so he reckoned he was ok to bury his fingers into the thick strands of hair. His index finger scratched behind the velvety brown ears, and that’s when Niall started _purring_. Zayn had never felt anything like it before: the vibrations shot up his length and right through him, lighting up his veins with absolute pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” he cried out, causing Niall to frown at his language choice, then take him yet further into his mouth. By this point he was practically deep throating every time his head bobbed forwards, his gag reflex seemingly non-existent. When the tip of Zayn’s cock rubbed against the back of Niall’s throat, it was already all too much and he quickly toppled over the edge. So that he wouldn’t choke Niall on his cum, he was forced to pull the boy off by his hair just as he was orgasming. As a result, his cum still ended up splattering over Niall’s face and hair, a thick coating landing on his lips and cheeks. Clearly Zayn had been wrong before: this was the most beautiful Niall had ever looked.

*

Blinking rapidly a few times, clearly stunned by what had just happened, Niall slowly lifted a hand to his face and used his fingers to wipe away the worst of the mess. Zayn expected him to wipe it on the bedsheets, which was probably for the best seeing as they definitely needed washing anyway after Niall’s earlier activities, but instead he raised the digits to his lips and slowly began to lick them clean. His tongue was fast and kitten-like, and his eyes widened further than Zayn had thought was possible at the invigorating taste that he evidently enjoyed from the way he lapped at the liquid almost desperately. When he began sweeping away the cum on his plump, cherry-red lips with yet more swipes of his devilish tongue, Zayn had to physically turn away to stop his still sensitive cock from getting aroused again at the sight. Once he was done, Niall beamed up at him, then frowned when he saw Zayn’s eyes were squeezed shut.

“Was that good, Zayn?” he asked hesitantly. Zayn could only nod in response.

“Yes, Niall,” he panted once his power of speech had been recovered. “Th-that was amazing.” Niall looked as though he’d never heard higher praise in his life.

*

Suddenly the hybrid looked down at himself and they both realised the state that he was in.

“I’m all sticky,” he moaned, a plaintive whine coming into his voice as his nose crinkled at the realisation. Zayn huffed out a laugh – damn, that boy was adorable!

“You should probably go have a shower,” he told Niall, who just beamed at him as though he’d solved the answer to the universe and jumped up to grab a towel from off the radiator. As he was about to leave the room, he turned back towards Zayn with a small smile on his face to match the older man’s.

“Thank you, Zayn,” he began, “for helping me.” And they both knew he didn’t just mean about the handjob. Zayn returned the grin easily, still unable to believe what had just happened or that they were still able to be so simple and easy and _them_ afterwards.

“It’s ok,” he replied quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” smiled Niall before turning once more and leaving the doorway to head towards the bathroom.

*

As he heard the pattering of footsteps along the landing, Zayn realised that he should probably do some research on why exactly the events of the past few minutes had just occurred, or at any rate why now. Surely it had to do something to do with Niall’s cat genes, right? Stretching some life back into his limbs, he pulled himself up from the mattress only to collapse back down in a swivel chair in the corner in front of the laptop he then began to load up. The rush of the shower filled the background noise as he opened up Google and typed in the first words that came into his head. The very first search result he received was a link to the official website on hybrid culture, and he quickly found what he was looking for under a section entitles ‘mating and on heat’. Intrigued, Zayn began to read…

*

Soon enough he had discovered exactly what had caused the day’s unprecedented events: apparently it was something that happened to all cat hybrids, although since they themselves were so rare there was no way Zayn could have known that beforehand. Just like their feline ancestors, half-kittens came on heat once a month for a week or so, starting on their 16th birthday. As Zayn read through the information everything began to fall into place in his mind: Niall’s state when he’d got home; the sudden onset of this behaviour; and most of all how devastatingly horny the younger man had been. Making a point to bookmark the page for further reading in the future, the student almost jumped out of his skin when a finger suddenly tapped on his shoulder from behind. Whipping round lightning fast, he turned to see Niall standing there wearing only a towel with a very obvious bulge in it.

“Zayn,” he began shyly, and the older man sighed amusedly under his breath, knowing what was coming next. “It’s back – my erection. Can you get rid of it again?” A small grin was playing around the edges of Niall’s mouth at that, and Zayn couldn’t help but wonder if Niall knew exactly what he was doing this time.

“Of course babe,” he smiled, shutting the laptop lid and standing up to wrap his arms softly around Niall’s waist. “Oh and by the way – happy birthday!” Niall just had time to grin before Zayn was crashing their lips together in what he hoped would be the first of many passionate make outs between the two of them. As they practically dragged each other towards the bedroom, a small voice in the back of his head wondered exactly how many rounds they would be able to fit in before he had to leave for university the next day.


End file.
